


Rebirth

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Loki runs his hand over Thor's head. Thor is still uncomfortable about the grandmaster shaving his hair off.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867258
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Rebirth

In Asgard, when you have long hair, you are a fierce and brave warrior. That was the trend, that was the aesthetic. It made them feel like ferocious lions in the wild. Their strength ran through their voluminous long tresses.

Thor started to grow his hair when he started going out on "adventures" with his friends. He always urged Loki to do the same since they were of age. But during that time, Loki didn't feel he deserved to have a _warrior's mane._

Loki started growing his hair when he met Thanos. That was the turning point. He decided that he is a man now, a warrior worthy of a lion's crown.

During his imprisonment and his time as Odin, he would admire how bright and golden his brother's hair was. A true lion, a true warrior, yet his brother decided to roam the other realms and not take the throne.

He also loved how Thor would keep a lock of his dark hair entwined with his own golden ones. He knew how deeply Thor loved him, and he knew how deeply he loved him back. But alas! His mischief and Thor's superhero complex wouldn't let them be together. Maybe a little space between them won't hurt.

And now… During the events that lead to Ragnarok, Thor lost his hair (and eye… But Loki figured it was the hair). Thor would always smile, looking at the bright side of everything. He hated how his brother was such an optimist, it makes him feel sick because he knows that chaos is always bound to happen.

He knew Thor wouldn't admit it. But he knew that Thor felt a little…

… a little less for a man.

As he cradled his sleeping brother gently as they laid together at night, Thor's head put comfortably over Loki's chest. And then Loki, with his slender fingers, would run through Thor's short hair absentmindedly. He listened to Thor's breathing, wishing that somehow this moment would last.

Sometimes, when they would cuddle together, Loki, being his talkative self, would always talk about random things. Thor said that Loki's voice is very soothing and melodious to the ears.

"Maybe I should cut my hair too?" He wondered out loud, with his random musings.

He felt Thor stir from his sleep. He heard some mumbling from the god of thunder.

His eyebrows furrowed, but it turns out Thor was trying to say "No" or "Don't" as a response to his question addressed to no one in particular.

"What?"

"You'll look ugly," Thor said rather lazily.

"I am sorry, but when did I not look pretty?" He answered.

"I don't want the ghosts of Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun to haunt me,"

"What does it have to do with them?"

"Well…" Thor said lifting his face up "When we were adolescents and started growing our hair as a rite of passage to manhood, they said you are not worthy of possessing a warrior's mane, I remember them mocking you for being not a real man,"

"Ahhh yes, I remember now," Loki said quite fondly as his fingers toyed with Thor's short hair. "That summer, when you pushed all of them into the lake by our Summer home. And the water so happened to be full of snakes and crocodiles." he smiled at the memory " I never did realize that you thought so highly of me. Meanwhile, I was, rather, furious about their accusations. You know I am not as rowdy as you all are, and I indeed loved spending time with mother and her magic, I thought I really wasn't worthy,"

"But after all that has happened, you still managed to save our people. And be a hero when all of them have reached Valhalla." Thor said, looking into Loki's eyes. "Wear your hair proudly, it suits you and… You deserve it,"

Loki is deeply touched, as he gave Thor a deep kiss. Thor moved atop him and started to kiss his lover over and over. "But your hair…" Loki wanted to open the topic but is stopped by thinking that it is such a sensitive topic to open.

"I was a gladiator in Sakaar," Thor said. He flashed his brother a grin. "It is my battle scar, albeit temporarily as hair grows back, but there is no shame in that, am I right?"

Loki is taken aback by his brother's optimism. "Yes my king," he answered. 

The Asgardians may snicker about their king having short hair as if his battle armor was stripped off him, but Loki saw the trials his brother has gone through the past days.

"But sometimes," Thor confessed, "I feel a bit emasculated, don't you think so, Loki?"

"Brother," Loki said, "I think your short hair is a transition. You are now reborn into a better man, and I am glad to see you like this,"

Satisfied with Loki's answer, he kissed Loki deeply.

His hair would grow back eventually.

A rebirth to his better self.

**Author's Note:**

> First story here in this site. I'll probably try and write more.


End file.
